


Dreaming of a Hero

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei has an interesting wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the Japanese version of YGO 5D's, which states that 5D's takes place decades after Yugi Muto lived in Domino.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takehashi. I’m not him. 5D's is a Studio Gallop production. I'm not them either.  
> 

He found the book in a dumpster. The cover had been torn in half, and some of the pages were missing or so faded they couldn’t be read, but it had interested him anyways.  
It was about past Duel Kings (and the occasional Queen). Most of the pictures were still good, and one of them had caught his eye.

Muto Yugi, born 19-something, he couldn’t quite make out the year. He had the wildest hair he had ever seen; it was a mix of black, red, and golden spikes, accented by large violet eyes and pale skin. He had taken the title of Game King at the age of fifteen.

Yusei wondered what someone like that was really like. Gazing at the picture, he could tell Yugi wasn’t arrogant like Jack, or even that forward as he himself. Yugi looked shy, though he obviously had a powerful inner strength to have such a dueling record.  
Yusei wanted to know Yugi.

He yawned and lied down to sleep. He would read more about Yugi tomorrow. He may even try to locate other books about him. Yusei placed the volume by his bedside then closed his eyes, and he started to dream.

~*~

The cityscape was unfamiliar, but he felt he should have known it. He walked down a stretch of sidewalk, passing several kinds of shops and people. The concrete path seemed to go on forever, until a petite figure blocked the way.

Violet eyes smiled up at him.

“Muto Yugi.”  
“Hello,” said smiling lips. “Would you like to play a game with me?” Yugi looked as innocent as Yusei thought he would. He nodded and followed the petite duelist into a dark building.

The room was dark except for an unseen light illuminating a large bed. Yugi sat on the thick mattress. “Do you know this game?”  
“Ah.” His eyes were locked on the Duel King as he approached the younger teen. Yugi smiled up at him and scooted farther onto the bed.  
“Let’s play, okay?” With that, the boy began to pull off his clothing.

Blue eyes traveled over the lithe body as it was exposed. Yusei could feel his groin become hard, and as he crawled onto the bed to join Yugi, he found himself nude as the day he was born. The small duelist held a hand out to him, inviting Yusei into his embrace.

He held the young Duel King in his arms, felt over soft skin and basked in warm heat that seeped into his bones. He held slim hips as he pushed inside. Nails scratched down his back and sweet gasps escaped full lips that begged for more.  
“Yusei! More, Yusei! Yaa!”

The tightness around his cock was glorious. Yugi’s body was hugging him, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Yusei growled and drove into the small body faster, harder.

Yugi arched off the bed. “Yusei!”

~*~

“Ahn!” Yusei jerked awake as he came, soaking his briefs with his seed. “Haa...” He laid on his bed, panting and covered in sweat. He used his pillow to wipe off his face then let it fall to the floor. He stared up at the ceiling as he regained his breath. He hadn’t had a wet dream like that in a long time. He body felt loose and warm, relaxed.

The moment was broken when he realized he had to clean himself up or face a very uncomfortable, and potentially embarrassing, morning. It was about time to get up anyways.

Yusei washed up and got dressed, then went straight to working on his D-wheel. It wasn’t long before he could hear the others going through their morning routines. Confident footsteps came towards him, and he knew without looking that it was Jack. “How goes it?”  
“Fine.” He looked up and matched eyes with Jack, and blushed. Jack’s eyes reminded him of his dream, of Yugi. The blond raised a brow.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing. I’m going out.” Yusei put his tools down and quickly walked passed him, leaving a confused Jack behind. “I’m an idiot.”

Yugi would have died a long time ago, but Yusei hoped to see him again in the next dream.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
